Motor vehicles generally have a number of windows which are capable of moving between a closed, position and an open position (by “open position” is meant as far open as the window is able to go, i.e., fully open). Usually, these movable windows are situated at doors of the motor vehicle. In some instances, the windows are operated by a manual crank handle, but it is becoming ever more common for the windows to be powered electrically. Examples of window regulator mechanisms used in the automotive arts are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,616 and 4,174,865.
FIGS. 1A through 2C depict views of two types of prior art electrically-powered window mechanisms in the form of dual and single guiderail systems.
Turning attention firstly to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a prior art dual guiderail electric power-actuated window system 10 is shown located at a door 12 of a motor vehicle. The door 12 has a framework 12a to which the dual guiderail electric power-actuated window system 10 is affixed. The dual guiderail electric power-actuated window system 10 includes left and right guiderails 14a, 14b; a rotary electric motor 16 with an interconnected cable drum 16a fixedly attached to one of the guiderails; left and right sliders 18a, 18b which, respectively, are slidable in relation to the left and right guiderails, wherein each has a respective window clip 20a, 20b; and a cable system 22 which interfaces by a cable 24 the cable drum with left and right sliders, whereby actuation of the electric motor causes each of the sliders to slide along its respective guiderail so as to cause the window 26 to move between a first, closed position and a second, open position. An upper portion 12b of the door frame 12a is provided with glass run channels 28, each provided with weather-stripping for guiding the movement of the window 26 (an indication thereof is seen at FIG. 2C).
Turning attention next to FIGS. 2A through 2C, a prior art single guiderail electric power-actuated window system 10′ is shown located at a door 12′ of a motor vehicle. The door 12′ has a framework 12a′ to which the single guiderail electric power-actuated window system 10′ is affixed. The single guiderail electric power-actuated window system 10′ includes a guiderail 14′; a rotary electric motor 16′ with an interfaced cable drum 16a′ fixedly attached to the guiderail; a slider 18′ which is slidable in relation to the guiderail, wherein a pair of window clips 20a′, 20b′ are attached thereto, one on either side of the guiderail; and a cable system 22′ which interfaces by a cable 24′ the cable drum with the slider, whereby actuation of the electric motor causes the slider to slide along the guiderail so as to cause the window 26′ to move between a first, closed position and a second, open position. An upper portion 12b′ of the door frame 12a′ is provided with glass run channels 28′ with weather-stripping 30′, as shown at FIG. 2C, which extend downwardly into the door interior so as to accommodate the full movement of the window 26′ and thereby guidance during movement of the window.
While it is the case that the above-described two types of electrically-powered window systems 10, 10′ work well, they involve a considerable number of parts with associated weight, as well as the requirement of a volume of space within the door, which volume is increasingly occupied with components other than those associated with a window system.
Therefore, what is needed is an electric power window actuation system which is a superior alternative to the electric rotary motor-actuated cable systems described above in that it has none of the their detriments.